pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Viking Spear (Timeless)
The Viking Spear is an uncommon spear with a medium size that is found in Viking Invasion. It has small wings that makes it unable to impale zombies, but it can attack quite fast, has slight slashing abilities and can also be thrown if needed ; it can be then picked up by both players and zombies Appearance and origins It is 2.5 meters long, with a shaft as wide as 2.6 centimeters ; it also has an iron spearhead, 35 centimeters long with two small "wings" and two small rivets attaching it to the shaft. It is based on the eponymous weapons used by vikings, and its abilities are referencing historical uses like its versatility and the possibility of throwing it Attack patterns The Viking Spear makes uses of quick jabs, similarly to a Huqiang, but can also be swung to attack, usually slowing down on contact. If you press ?, your character will hold it above his shoulder, and you can now throw it as far as 7 meters. When it lands, it can pierce through the target, staying there, or bounce off in case of harder objects. The spear can then be retrieved by you, other players or even zombies, who will loot the spear at their deaths. Strategies With its poor impaling abilities and its size, this weapon is very similar to a Huqiang, and thus similar strategies should be applied ; rely on mobility and attacks speed, do quick jabs and headshots from a vantage point and beware from too strong enemies as they won't be too affected by its mediocre damage output. However, unlike the Huqiang, this weapon deals less headshot damage but is also packed with slashing abilities, dealing low damage when compared to swords but with a greater range ; you can thus swing it around to slash a decent amount of enemies in a single attack, and despite its lower strength, it can be used quite fast and will wreck small enemies like Imps or animals. Its secondary ability, albeit looking less useful, can actually lead to good performances if used with its full potential. It can this way almost eliminate a Viking Zombie in a single throw without aiming for the head, due to it hitting twice as hard, and it also applies to headshots, allowing a throw to effectively kill a Conehead Viking by itself. The throw is also useful against targets with a lot of health, since it will land easily on the zombie's head, and thus is an efficient counter against something like a Shieldcrusher Viking due to its advantageous range, as well as the Unthawed Viking since it will almost vanquish it in a single shot and allow you to avoid close-range beatings with his icicles. Thus, the ability to swing it and slash enemies as well as the throw makes it very useful for both crowd control and suppressing large threats. A possible danger you can encounter is throwing your spear too far or in a bad location, and have a zombie take it to attack you ; thankfully, you can get it back after killing the said zombie unless it gets destroyed, in which case you will have to rely on your other weapons and stuff you can found until the level ends Trivia *During developpement, it was seen as possibly a simple skin for the Huqiang before being finally seen as an independent weapon Category:Weapons Category:Timeless weapons Category:Spears Category:Thrusting weapons Category:Slashing weapons Category:Viking Invasion related Category:Viking Invasion weapons Category:Uncommon weapons Category:Timeless page